cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Allied Guardians Alliance
Introduction: The Face of TAGA Unity, Honor, Strength. The principles of Team Allied Guardians Alliance. The face of the small yet fast-growing Team Purple and Maroon alliance looked promising. Having passed several tests of strength, including the Great War and a rebel insurrection, TAGA seemed to be the next great unmasked alliance. All of this was shattered though, and TAGA has now split into the Maroon Defense Coalition (MDC) and the United Sovereign Nations (USN). The Development of TAGA TAG Gaming Clan TAGA began as a fairly large and repectable gaming clan, known as TAG, or Team Allied Guardians. Most of TAG had been members on the older nation simulation game NationStates, and when CyberNations was discovered, members began signing up quickly due to NationStates's lack of participation on behalf of TAG members. Quickly taking a hold of the game, TAG's members decided to set up an unofficial alliance among members in the clan. At the time, roughly 15 members participated and were active in CyberNations from TAG, though the group was far from anything close to an alliance. Members were not even united by team, though many decided to join Blue Team. As a result of this, several members joined the NAAC, but most remained independent of alliances. Split and Foundation As the small rabble of TAG's CyberNations players struggled to find their place, bigger events went on at the home front. TAG's leader, TheGeneral, cracked down on TAG's members, and settled policy detrimental to the TAG CyberNations group's prosperity. A new movement, led by Tulak_Hord, a TAG member at the time, decided that for the good of the CyberNations group, a seperate site had to be formed, out of TheGeneral's sight. This front, led by Tulak and members ASB and Someone formed what is now TAGA's forums, at the time little more than a simple discussion site on how to prosper in CyberNations. Several others of TAG agreed with the move and helped to get TAGA on its feet. However, as more members from TAG moved over to the newly-named Team Allied Guardians Alliance to play CyberNations, word leaked back to TheGeneral. Taking this in, the leader of TAG wanted full control over TAGA as well, though TAGA's founders knew this would only lead to trouble and potentially devestating effects on the group. When it was learned that TheGeneral had set the elections at TAG so his candidates for Senate would emerge victorious, the membership of TAG howled in rage, calling foul play. Though a trial commenced where TheGeneral was found not guilty, the members of TAGA, and several others from TAG, decided enough was enough. A formal split occured, sending nearly all of TAG's active members over to a new clan, the Rogues of Darkness. TAGA, however, lasted on as a CyberNations alliance, now split from TheGeneral's influence. Cementing Alliance Status Now that TAGA was independent from probing eyes, orders went underway to attempt to move TAGA into the CyberNations community as a full-time alliance. Tulak_Hord, for his part in the creation of TAGA, was named president of the alliance. TAGA originally started as a blue team alliance, as many of TAGA's leaders were blue team members at the time. However, due to the events of the Second Arctic War, and the introduction of the New Polar Order as a major blue team alliance, along with the already-firm NAAC, TAGA had little hope to compete. However, off a tip from then NAAC member Rebel_Strike, TAGA's leaders looked another direction, to a relatively uncontested corner, Purple Team. The Legion were the dominant team of purple, but nearly no other alliances existed to compete with them for recruits. As the other teams avaliable were either too contested or totally ruled (such as the New Pacific Order's rule over Red Team), Purple was made the official color of TAGA. To further assist with the move, ASB was named Minister of Recruiting, while member Kevcompman was promoted to Foreign Relations Chair. The International Scope Tide of Diplomacy TAGA's entrance to CyberNations was hardly noticed. At the time, the NPO dominated the CN headlines, inspiring mixed reactions of fear, awe, or anything in between to all alliances second to Ivan Moldavi's red alliance. This worked somewhat in TAGA's favor, and the first few days of existence granted TAGA new recruits at a fairly quick pace, netting twenty in five days. Also, several members from TAG and RoD came over to TAGA, paving the way for further membership. Due to connections with members of the CDS and NAAC, relations with both alliances began, as well as relations with the Consortium and Exion. However, just as TAGA was getting on its feet, the entire world was shattered by the Great War. TAGA's Entrance to the Great War http://i36.photobucket.com/albums/e40/WR82/soldiers.jpg As LUE first declared a state of war on the NPO, TAGA was unready for war. The alliance was still small, barely over 30 members, and though they had grown fast, still second and far behind the powerful Legion in Purple Team. However, TAGA's member base still held memories of Blue Team, where several TAGA members had been in the NAAC during the Second Arctic War. This feeling of veangance spurred TAGA to push into action ahead of the rest of Team Purple. On July 16, President Tulak_Hord announced to the members of TAGA to move into the war. A statement from Recruiting Head ASB, known as Amazonian Beasts to the CN community, at 11 PM that night formalized the plan to send TAGA into the ranks of the allied CoaLUEtion forces to fight against the NPO, and to enter The Great War. A sortie was launched that night, with over a dozen TAGA nations, attacking en masse on unsuspecting NPO and NpO nations, netting high success. The Good Fight TAGA's unsuspected success against the NPO-allied countries to kick the war off for the small alliance attracted attention from the larger members of the CoaLUEtion. Though small, TAGA members such as Amazonian Beasts and former NAAC member Greatmagnus became vocal members of the CoaLUEtion, arguing the points for attack and against the NPO's attempts to pin back the war of words. The attacks by TAGA members went well too, Tulak_Hord and Amazonian Beasts alone sending a combined 13 NPO nations to anarchy, and forcing four resignations. TAGA struck a great note by the joining of Smoked, a former Legion member who joined TAGA to fight the war. The nuclear armament of Smoked further set the tone for TAGA, and sent the morale of the alliance to incredible highs. However, eventually the CoaLUEtion itself faltered. With the peace between the ODN, Legion, and NPO established, TAGA began feeling the pressure on its alliance as the CoaLUEtion itself began to shrink. TAGA's purpose, to exact a measure of revenge for the Second Arctic War and to prove themselves in a dominated color finished, questions at the home front about the need to carry on war emerged. With the unexpected 24-hour cease-fire by the Coalition of Dark States, NAAC, LUE, and GGA, TAGA felt that nothing more was to be gained in this war, with the original goal already accomplished. Amazonian Beasts made a statement for the alliance, declaring hostilities over for TAGA against the NPO and NpO. For TAGA, the war was finished. The New Age of Growth Post-War Moves Though the war still raged between the last remnants of the CoaLUEtion and the NPO, TAGA was already setting its sights further. Though recruiting had been formally halted during the war, Amazonian Beasts once again restarted the program, picking up two further members immediately following the war. With the success of recruiting in the past, and the commitment of the current members to the establishment of TAGA as a force to be reckoned with and as the clear-cut #2 Team Purple alliance, TAGA's forseeable future looks bright. Expansion to Maroon With the addition of four new colors in July 2006, Black, Maroon, Yellow, and Pink, TAGA had set its eyes on possible moves or expansion. On July 29, Expansion became real, as TAGA expanded its borders. Set on providing a spark to send TAGA towards its goal of one of the most powerful alliances, TAGA expanded into Team Maroon as well, to recieve the benefits of two recruit bases. Hopefully this will give a large member base to send TAGA into the triple digits, and into easy nuclear capability. Membership, Merger, and Division As the CN world settled into a quasi-Cold War, TAGA remained a bright and cooperative spot amongst many suspicious and probing alliances. TAGA has encouraged pacts and relations with every major alliance and many smaller ones, becoming a large voice in maroon team and the second most powerful purple alliance. As NAPs flew with such alliances as the ICP and NADC, TAGA's membership from both maroon and purple began to pick up from the war lull, as TAGA exceeded 50 members on its own. However, even larger events were on the horizon for the small group. On August 3, a merger was orgnized by the small Coalition, an alliance that saw TAGA as a good place to settle with for the mutual benefit of both alliances. TAGA absorbed the Coalition, brining membership to 66 members. However, while TAGA soared beyond expectations, the old gaming clan, Rogues of Darkness, plummeted to the pits of gaming clans. After Kevcompman and member and ImperialMarch talked with Amazonian Beasts about his lack of participation in RoD, ASB, seeing how RoD wasn't progressing, simply left the gaming clan, prompting Kevcompman to resign as Foreign Minister, a position mostly filled at the time by Amazonian Beasts, Tulak Hord, and former Coalition leader Marine91. Prozach was nominated to fill the void left by Kevcompman, and was promoted. Closing to the Century Mark http://usera.imagecave.com/WR82/pp6.jpg TAGA began closing in on the Century Mark for members in mid-August 2006, gaining important, strong members as well as younger beginners to make a firm foundation. Key members of this class included Ex-NAAC member Furious, who rose to Minister of Finances, Scuba, and Ex-CON member King IB, who rose to the position of Head of Foreign Affairs. A strong base began entrenching TAGA as more alliances found their way to the alliance's embassy row, pacts of non-aggression and mutual defense (in the case of the Imperial Assault Alliance) flying to and from, with good relations seemingly stretching beyond the horizon. The Consortium Merger http://i61.photobucket.com/albums/h72/Twice_shy/TheConsortium1.jpg As long time allies of TAGA, The Consortium finally joined TAGA and became the military division on July 26. The Consortium is now the super efficient part of TAGA and almost an alliance in its own right with its unique command structure, a far superior set up to ministers of defence. Led by Field Marshal Max’x a long time personal ally of Tulak Hord and the current strongest nation of TAGA, he leads the way for defending the alliance he loves. After the sad departure of Smoked, the legendary nation that took care of TAGA’s nuclear launches during the great war, The Consortium with it’s few but powerful nations filled his gap dramatically and was a warm welcome from the TAGA members. The Consortium's well liked flag "The Smoking Bullet" still acts as the symbol identifying The Military Division of TAGA. However, on October 4, there was a rebellion. Some of the Consortium's higher ranking members decided to rebel against Tulak Horde, and nuked both him and another high ranking member of TAGA, Draknas of Kentares. The rebellion was soon quashed with many nuclear weapons along with military and finincial aid from the NAAC. The offending rebels, most notably Mojo882 and Max'x were crushed. The End of Team Allied Guardians Alliance MAG As a potential merger was launched by TAGA towards the other large maroon alliance, ONOS, the attitude of the alliance was riding high. Surely, a mask could follow up on the achievement if the merger all would go well. ONOS was an imperial alliance, for sure, but it was assumed that there could be a stable blend of TAGA's elements with ONOS's. This proved to be false, however; ONOS members did not particularly mesh with TAGA's members, and a plot by King Arthur II to overcome Tulak Hord's influence in the newly formed Maroon Allied Guardians, the merger alliance name, did not bode well with many ex-TAGAites. A fair sized group, roughly 20 members, believed much of this to be because of the merger. The USN and MDC Part Ways Under the guidance of Amazonian Beasts, Marine 91, and Prozach, these 20 seperatists believed TAGA to be going the wrong direction. Under their own beliefs, to bring back the old spirit of TAGA that had died down, they moved to peaceful secession with MAG, which had already lost ONOS due to tensions. Announcing their plan on the MAG boards, the seperatist faction departed MAG, forming the totally-democratic United Sovereign Nations. MAG was now down to the old TAGAites minus the USN seccessionists, though still with a great member advantage over the 40-member USN. Revolutionizing, it instilled a democratic government and a new name, the Maroon Defense Coalition. Fortunately, as all these changes went down, no conflict occurred between the USN and the MDC. They remain diplomatically neutral to each other to this day. The MDC comes out of its Shell After weeks of organizing and building without recognition, The MDC officially announced it was coming into the world on November 4, 2006. It came with 120 members and a new brilliant leadership. The Maroon team was finally stable again and a new world order begins. TAGA's Elements The Flag Flying High http://usera.imagecave.com/WR82/TAGAFlag.png The official flag of TAGA, with the diplomatic tri-form symbol, was developed by Truth in a flag-design competition. It serves to represent the cohesion of both Maroon and Purple teams in the alliance, and the founding principles of Unity, Honor, and Strength. http://i36.photobucket.com/albums/e40/WR82/tagapy4.jpg The unofficial TAGA logo flag was developed by S1ke, TAGA's best graphic artist, to model the official banner (also developed by s1ke) on a smaller format. It also shows the iconic Earth-globe design that serves as TAGA's official symbol. The Alliance Slogan The Alliance's official slogan was nominated, and chosen, as Unity, Honor, Strength, serving as key principles to build as a base for the alliance. TAGA is devoted to these principles in all manners of relations and alliance affairs, and promotes these elements amongst all members who proudly call themselves members of TAGA. TAGA Civil War Precursor Mid September in 2006 leader Tulak Hord was contacted with information that Mojo was preparing to launch a strike against various other TAGA members. An attack was planned to destroy his nation before he could do any damage to other TAGA members. Due to a leak in the alliance however, he quickly resigned his commision and went to The Templar Knights alliance for protection. The strike was immediatly called off and ambassadors went to TTK to explain the situation. Information was later given to TAGA that most of the Consortium (Those who had merged with TAGA) were going to attack TAGA leadership. Between a rock and a hard place, TAGA decided to leave the issue be, the leaders did not want to start a civil war. However, allies of TAGA were quickly appraised of the situation and support was promised if the Consortium launched a strike. The only thing left to do was wait. Civil War Day 1- Betrayal In the Middle of the day on October 4, 2006, the Consortium (at least the bulk of it) launched a full scale attack on the TAGA leadership and stronger members. Tulak Hord and Scuba Kentares were both hit with nuclear weapons, while other members suffered both Cruise Missles and Ground attacks. General Greatmagnus was the first ranking officer on the scene and immediatly organized a full counter attack on all fronts. Allies were contacted and eager to help, showing their honor in times of great peril. Magnus then launched TAGAs first Nuclear Strike (nick-named Vengeance) since the Great War when the scale of the attacks was made known. In the following hours as more TAGA members and allies logged on, aid began to pour in to those attacked and the traitors were beseiged by hundreds of nations ready to send them to the hell that they had brought upon themselves. Civil War Day 2- Vengeance The minutes before update were quiet, with the warriors of TAGA, the NAAC, and more waited for the chance to strike again. Right at 12:00, another round of counter attacks was launched, including another nuclear attack on Mojo's nation. (nukes name= Final Curtain) After the many succesful assaults against the enemy on the second day, the enemy nations were in shadows of their former selves, but with stockpiles of Cruise Missiles and satillites, were still threats to TAGA members none the less. The TAGA leaders resolved that as long as those nations exist, TAGA members would continue to attack them. Also, as a funny note, one of the nations was hit so hard that he somehow ended up with negative 2350 miles of land. (pic to come) Civil War Day 3- Tradgedy Day 3 saw the launch of yet more Nuclear Weapon launches, and a terrible mistake. One of TAGA's most loyal members, Flyskate, was struck by an allied nation by mistake. Flyskate immediatly contacted both the allied nation's government and TAGA leadership. The attack was called off, but the damage had been done. Flyskate was temporarily out of the war while he sorted out the damage to his nation. Government and Alliance Positions President The duties of the president are numerous. The president presides over all the ministers of TAGA, and is in charge of finalizing all pacts with other alliances. The president contributes to the outside image and relations of TAGA, and makes sure that the conduct of TAGA members is in line. Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs is in charge of maintaining TAGA's image and guide to all alliances. He helps with the process of NAPs and MDPs, and issues forth ambassadors to other clans. Minister of Recruiting The Minister of Recruiting is in charge of all affairs concerning the gathering of new members to TAGA. He updates the recruiting pages at the CN forums, and personally sends invites and feelers to all new purple and maroon nations inviting them to TAGA. Minister of Interior Affairs The Minister of Interior Affairs is in charge of maintaining the conduct of members inside of TAGA in an acceptable manner, and ensuring that the alliance remains stable and secure. He also helps communicate between members and their questions to other ministers or heads. He also helps members with improving economies and technology in their nations and assisting in religion and government. Elite Commander of the Military This is the highest ranked military offcial of TAGA military division, he is in charge of creating strategy for wars, moderating forums, signing pacts and advising TAGA leaders, and launching Nuclear weapons and organising wars. Generals Generals: These will be the backbone of the TAGA military, helping with gathering intel, organising attacks, recommendations for defence and moderating forums, looking after nuclear arsenal, and approving plans. Generals have assigned division or company to look after. Division Commanders These will be the main workforce during war time, their job is to make sure that orders get to their men in the division they look after. They must take the nations in their division and calculate how many nations they have and their average strength. (Add all the nation strengths together and divide that overall number by how many nations you have) Responsible for bulking up in range and co-ordinating tag team attacks on hostiles during war time. Minister of Finances The Minister of Finances is the largest banking nation in TAGA, and coordinates all affairs regarding aid and financial stability and transactions of the alliance. He manages aid welfare programs, and in wars, coordinates aid to needy nations that face possible destruction. The Minister regularly keeps cash and aid slots on hand to personally oversee aid abilities. Deputy Ministers Deputy Ministers exist for nearly every ministry. They are in charge of handling duties that the official ministers pass down, handle affairs when the ministers are away, and manage the smaller aspects of management while the Ministers coordinate entire set-ups. Deputy Ministers generally work more with the members to help faciliate movements while the Ministers work to coordinate large planning. Lieutenants Lieutenants are in charge of the various squadrons that make up the different strength categories of TAGA. They help members with basic problems and coordinate ideas between squad members. In times of war their job is to make sure nations get their tactical orders Acquiring Membership To become a member of TAGA is a relatively easy process, with few steps. Key to this is to become a Maroon or Purple Team member, as TAGA has the unique distinction of being the only Dual-color alliance. Posting "TAGA" as alliance choice in the "alliance affiliation" section of your nation is also important. Register at the TAGA forum, provided in the link below, and make a post stating intention of joining in the guest area providing your Nation Name, Nation Ruler, Strength, Resources, and any previous alliances. An Admin will validate your account, and you will become a member of TAGA once you are validated. To become an "advanced member", who is let to higher privileges, you must be highly active on the forums and must be able and willing to support the alliance at all times. TAGA Military Ranks and Members Elite Commander of the Military-GreatMagnus General-Rebel_Strike General-Scuba Lumberjack Kentares General-Marine91 Division 1 Commander - Charnov Division 2 Commander - HeXola Division 3 Commander - Tall Yoda Lieutenent - Obiwan Lieutenent - Lost ppl Lieutenent - JJ452 Former Pacts and Treaties Mutual Defense Pact with The Imperial Assault Alliance. Purple Power Pact-Legion/TAGA Non-Aggression Pact Non-Aggression Pact With the NAAC Non-Aggression Pact With Exion Non-Aggression Pact With the OIN Non-Aggression Pact with the ICP Non-Aggression Pact with the Coalition of Dark States Non-Aggression Pact with the CON Non-Aggression Pact with the DDA Non-Aggression Pact with ONOS Non-Aggression Pact with The Templar Knights Non-Aggression Pact with the GPA Non-Aggression Pact with LOSS Non-Aggression Pact with STAMP Non-Aggression Pact with the Shadow Council Non-Aggression Pact with the Viridian Entente Non-Aggression Pact with OWN Non-Aggression Pact with the TOA Treaty Of Amity with the NADC Non-Aggression Pact with Independent Republic of Orange Nations Former Leaders President: Tulak Hord Minister of Recruiting/Vice President: Amazonian Beasts Elite Commander of the Military - Greatmagnus Minister of Foreign Affairs: King IB Minister of Interior Affairs: Someone General: Rebel_Strike General: Scuba Lumberjack Kentares General: Marine91 Minister of Finances: Commander Important Information Embassies The embassies for various alliances are kept private from normal members. Active posters and responsible/trustworthy members are upgraded to certain masks where they are allowed to post under the embassies. These members must be responsible within the embassies. Team Senate Former TAGA orders were to vote for the following people for maroon senate, for the good of TAGA. Princeps - Tulak Hord of TulakHord Praetor - Marine91 of United Federations Counslus - RebelStrike of RebelStrike Important TAGA Links TAGA's Forum: http://s14.invisionfree.com/TAGA Category:Alliances Category:Defunct alliances Category:Maroon team alliances